dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball: Next Level, 4 Star Dragonball
Dragonball: Next Level, 4 Star Dragonball After a bit of search and flight around in the sky, Tofu heard a beep from his hand. He looked at the dragon radar. There was a yellow dot. The dragon radar had picked up the energy of a new dragonball nearby. "Guys, the dragon radar shows that a dragonball is at the north west of here." Pajam and Gomyun looks at the dragon radar. "Tofu, it says the dragonball is north." Pajam pointed out. "Oh." Pajam face palmed. "It's fine, let's hurry up." The group started to speed up as they had new sights on another dragonball. A man with a hood covering his face sat on a red throne. The interior of the place was very dark themed. The throne room is lowly lit so you could barely see. Suddenly, the huge room doors burst open. A small demon came in. "Master Rayo, the Son, the Breigh(Just so you know, Vegeta's last name is Breigh. Actually, search it up.), and the Rye family kids are chasing after the 4th dragonball. Are you willing to go and destroy them?" "It will be my pleasure." Rayo's eye glows red as he lifts his face up into the air. Gomyun had noticed that the Z Fighters ki were depleting slowly. Huh? What's happening? Suddenly, a voice came into his head. It was Piccolo. Gomyun, Rayo's army is overwhelming us in numbers, please helps us! But Piccolo, Grandpa Goku told me to help Tofu and Pajam. Besides, if we get the dragonballs first, then we could wish Rayo and Rayo's army away. We are gonna die before. You'll have to wait a year before you see us again. '' Gomyun ignored Piccolo and continued to head towards the dragonball. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Piccolo was charging up his special beam cannon amongst the high grounds. Underneath him was a bunch of black demons that were fighting off Tien and Yamcha. Above him was Krillin fighting the demons that had wings. In front of him was the castle containing the master of this whole conflict. The Z Fighters were trying to defeat Rayo. Rayo had threatened that he was a god of destruction. He said he would destroy the earth if he does not receive the dragonballs. Either way, Rayo was still getting the dragonballs. He had decided that his sister would collect them. Piccolo had reached the max charge of his special beam cannon, so he jumped down and went into the middle of the fight. "Z Fighters, get out!" The Z Fighters flew out far and looked. Piccolo shot a straight line of yellow and purple spirals which killed thousands of men. They collapsed, but more came pouring in out of the castle. "Piccolo, get out of there, we need to get out, we have no fighting chance!" yelled Krillin. "You're right. More is gonna just come in." Piccolo started to fly, but someone grabbed his leg, pulling him down into a mob demons. Tien tried to fly into to grab him. ''Tien, stop, You'll get caught as well. Tien stopped. "No, I'm not gonna le-" All of you leave. I'm sure Gomyun or Goku will come and save me. The Z Fighters zipped off into the sky, leaving the green demon in the hands of Rayo.. Tofu checked the dragon radar and saw the dragonball was right there where they were. "Guys, stop, we made it." The others stopped to see a the place they were about to land on. The land was filled with mountains. Each one had snow on top. Luckly, the dragonball was near the bottom of the smallest mountain although there is lots of plantation there as well. "Ok, time to grab the dra-" Gomyun and stopped his sentence as he noticed the dragonball's location started to move away from the original spot on the dragon radar. He looked down and saw a speeding figure holding the 4th dragonball in its hand going through the forest under them. Dang, the person's fast. But not as fast as me. "Guys, grab on!" Tofu and Pajam nodded and put their hand on him. Gomyun put two fingers up to his forehead. Zip, he disappeared from the sky. ----------------------------------------------------- "Dad, you can't keep going like this all day." Pan had kicked Gohan but he blocked the attack. They were in Mr. Satan's Dojo. Pan had really wanted to get stronger than her father. "Hurry up and fight me like a real man!" "If you really want to.." Gohan turns Super Saiyan and he returns back to his fighting stance. "Bring it." GA:Goku's action PA:Pan's Action A: Affect PA: Charges at Gohan GA: Stays still PA: When close, punches GA: Jumps up and kicks Pan's head A: Pan flies towards the outside of the ring PA: Recovers and zips behind Gohan PA: Kicks Gohan upwards A:Gohan files upwards GA: Recovers and zips to her, starting to do punch and kick combos and eventually double axe handles her to the ground A: Pan gets thrown down to the ground GA: lands on the ground and puts one foot on Pan's back PA: Struggles to get up GA: Turns into Super Saiyan 2 PA: Stumbles back down "You, you always win. I can never. Beat. YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A strong wind blows back Gohan as Pan screams out. The sky outside turned black and thunder burst through. Pan's hair kept turning yellow and back. "GET OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Gohan flew off Pan as she got up slowly. Her hair was spiky and yellow. An yellow aura surrounded her as she turned around to face her father. "Bring it." ----------- Piccolo had been stuck in his prison for about 20 minutes. He was locked in chains and stripped of most of his clothes. Only one blue torch lit the whole room. "Sigh, Rayo's forces are getting stronger by the minute. I hope Gomyun and the others are gathering the last of the dragonballs. If not.. We might al-" Piccolo's self talking was cut off by the guard. "Silent green pig. And don't think of escaping, cause we got the room enchanted so that you can't use anything related to ki." "So what." Piccolo had something in mind. "What'd you say little punk?" The guard was now looking through the doors of the prison room. "If you can't use ki, I can use something more than ki." "Like what." "Come here, I'll show you." The guard comes opens the door and comes in. He gets closer to Piccolo. "First, You gotta unchain me too." "...You ain't tricking me are ya?" "Then just untie one hand." "Ok then." The guard unchains the right arm. Piccolo grins. Piccolo quickly points his palm at the guard and yells, "Destroy!" The guard froze and just started disintegrate. All that remained of the guard was just dust. Piccolo looked down in disgust. "How could he be that dumb.." He looked at his hand. Piccolo had learned the move from Beerus just by observing. The back thing about the move is that it makes him powerless. "I'm gonna have to charge up quickly and instant transmit to Gomyun." He sat down and rested. ------------------------------- Tofu was just in the sky, but had just teleported to the forest. I wish Gomyun teaches me that move. He better actually. " Take this! Z-Bomb!!!" Gomyun start to shoot what looked like normal ki shots but as soon as it touched something, it blew up in flames. The hooded figure was trapped as Gomyun had set up the Z-bombs like a circle around it. "How'd ya do that?" Pajam asked. "I just taught myself actually. It's a mix of hakai and a ki blast. The hakai of course is weak and doesn't destroy the soul or anything." The fire grew and the figure had nowhere to go. "You, who are you." "I'm Rayo." The group got shuddered. Rayo was one of the most powerful opponents they would face. Could they make it? Rayo took off his hood. His eye was unbelievably glowing red. "Tofu, Pajam, go transform to your highest and back me up ok?" Tofu and Pajam nodded and transformed. A burst of energy wavered the flames. Tofu had turned Full Potential and Pajam had turned into Super Saiyan 3. Gomyun turned into Super Saiyan Blue. "My turn." Rayo powers up. A dark red aura surrounds him. The power input completely fanned the fire. "His power, is completely insane!" Pajam was shocked. The power ascended the power of all three of them combined! Gomyun got into his fighting stance. Tofu and Pajam saw and went into their fighting stance. "Come at me, your move." Gomyun flies at Rayo as Tofu and Pajam follows. GA:Gomyun's Action RA:Rayo's Action TA:Tofu's Action PA:Pajam's Action GA:Punches RA:Blocks and uses Angry shout A: Gomyun, Tofu and Pajam are sent flying away GA:Recover PA:Recover TA: Recover GA: Uses Afterimage which surrounds Rayo PA and TA:Flies upwards above the trees and charges up Kamehameha "RAYO!!!" PA and TA:Fires Kamehameha "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rayo just watches as it comes towards him. When the Kamehameha was close, He swipes his hand at the blast and the Kamehameha's just swerve towards a tree. "NANi?" Gomyun, Tofu, and Pajam were shocked. No one ever just swiped it away. "I must leave now. Bye." Rayo was about to leave when he suddenly heard, "Super Galactic Donut!" Suddenly, a ring surrounds him in place. Rayo looked to see someone new standing next to Tofu. "TADA! It's Gojama!" (Pajam is short for Pajama) "You insolent fool." Gojama charges at Rayo with fists ready. "Soaring Fist!" A invisible punch flew at Rayo's face. Bam, Rayo was in shock. How did these little brats become this strong. "Ha ha, you can't beat us, 'cause we are the invincible fusion, Gojama!" Gojama took a look at Tofu, who had only watched the battle. He was staring into space. "You ok man?" Tofu snapped out. "Oh, uh yeah." Gojama took one last look and faced Rayo, who had just burst out of the Super Galactic Donut trap. Rayo looked at Gojama in anger. "You shall pay for this!" Rayo started to raise his power level as his aura grew in size. The ground shook and the trees faltered. Gojama took a step back. This might be harder than we thought. ''He s''topped and raced over to Tofu, holding his neck and pointing a Stardust Breaker at his face. "You surrender and I'll let go of your friend. Otherwise, he will just cease to exist. Hahahaha!" "No one is gonna die in front of me!" Gojama turns Super Saiyan and reaches for Rayo's hand (One with Stardust Breaker). Rayo reacts by throwing the Stardust Breaker at Tofu. BOOOOOM. Silence had struck upon Gojama as he sees sparkles flying across him and Rayo. "Ha. Hahaha. Hahahahaha!!!" Tofu had been disintegrated into nothing. He could not come back as his soul was also abliderated. Gojama kneeled as he splits back into Gomyun and Pajam. Gomyun could not take it any longer! Rayo was gonna destroy the world and now he destroyed his only human friend. "You. Will. Die." Gomyun burst at Rayo with full power. Bam, Rayo was sent back at a tree, breaking his stamina. Gomyun came up and started to throw more punches. "You were gonna destroy, the world, and now you kill my friend! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gomyun started to tremble. The sky blackened and lighting rolled in. Rayo was astonished at how high the Gomyun's power level was and still growing! His hair started to flicker blue. Suddenly, blue speckles gathered around Gomyuns body. It did so until all his body was covered. "You MONSTER!" The blue speckles bursts out and Gomyun had transformed. His hair was the same as Super Saiyan 2 but at the same time, he was Super Saiyan Blue. "Rayo, your reign of terror is over." "What is that transformation?" "This is what I call the Super Saiyan Blue 2. I think." Rayo tried to punch Gomyun's face, but he stopped the fist with one finger. "Nani?" Rayo tried to punch again on the other side. This time, Gomyun dodged, grabs Rayo's hair, and shoots a Maximum Flasher blast at his stomach. "AAAAAAAH!" To Rayo, the pain was unbearable. How could a brat like this grow up to this power level? "You're mine now." Gomyun let's go of Rayo's hair, letting him fall to the ground. Rayo eyed Gomyun weakly, but ever so steadily. "Gotcha!" Rayo opened his eyes wide and used Invisible Eye attack, which threw Gomyun out of balance. His aura disappears and he falls to the ground. "Your brat didn't deserve to live. He only distracted you from the real battle. That kid didn't have a chance of fighting my sister at all." "You devil, you couldn't have killed him in a real fight." "So you're testing my powers?" "Bring him back and let's see." "You can't. So I'll just kill you." Rayo rushed at Gomyun. Gomyun's aura came back and he punched Rayo in the face. Rayo recovered and then started to transform. A straight beam of black light lifted him up. Purple particles flew around him. A thin purple aura came upon him as the black beam slowly disappeared. Rayo looked down at Pajam who was also just watching the whole fight like Tofu had before. "You wanna die boy?" Pajam started to cry. Tears falling from his face. "I can't die. I just can't. My dad. He was strong.. And so was his.." Pajam realized something. He pulled out two small earrings from his pocket. The potara earrings. "Gomyun, over here!" Gomyun caught the earring that Pajam had thrown at him. "Just put it on." "I know how it works." Gomyun and Pajam put on the earring. Suddenly, they were thrown at each other and a huge ball of light consumed them. Rayo had looked amazed again. ''How many times will these guys fuse together? ''A silhouette came out of the ball of light. His hair was different but at the same time similar to the fusion version of them. Their clothes were mixed and the earrings were both on each ear. " Hello Rayo. I'm Pajamyun. I just remembered that our fathers had used the potara earrings to defeat Buu, so now we shall use it against you." "No you won't!" Rayo rapidly pulled up his palm. He slowly approached Pajamyun. "I'm tired of this! You and the world will die by my hands. Literally. DESTRUCTION!" And a blinding purple light burst upon Pajamyun.